


Don't Stress, I'm Here

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Eating dinner together, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, King takes care of Ram, Knuckle Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: King catches Ram struggling with his homework again and after a bit of help and some time to help cheer him up, Ram let’s himself be dragged to a restaurant so that they could have dinner together once again.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Don't Stress, I'm Here

Letting out a harsh breath through his nose, Ram clenched the pen he had in his hand before he threw it on the table, pushing his fingers through his hair, making it more messy than it already was. The worksheet he was currently working on was for Mr. Wechai, the same class that King had helped him with the first time he was struggling. Biting his lip in frustration, Ram picked up the pen again and kept his eyes on the packet, trying to remember the formula King had taught him but with no success as all that came into his mind was nothing but huge question marks and severe confusion. Tapping his fingers harshly against the wood of the picnic table he was sat at, Ram scratched as his hair some more until the sound of someone’s footsteps caught his attention and King came into his line of sight. Noticing Ram, King grinned but let the smile drop when he noticed the state of which his junior was in. Settling down next to him, King let his eyes roll over Ram’s homework again and frowned as he noticed all the scribbles and cross outs Ram had put over the answers he just knew were wrong.

“Cool boy...do you need some help? Why didn’t you text me, you know I’m happy to help whenever you need me,” King asked softly, letting his eyes take in the tense grip Ram had on his pen before he reached out, gently releasing the grip on the object and letting out a sigh when the pen dropped against the paper. Picking it up, King scooted closer to Ram and peered down at the paper, taking in the instructions and nodding, turning his attention to the younger male with his eyebrows raised. Taking in a deep breath, Ram tried to cool down the deep irritation he could feel and nodded, turning his eyes to the packet as King explained how to solve the problems. Blinking as what he had to do to have the correct answer came to him easier, Ram continued to nod and when he took the pen back, worked out the problems and listened to King as he continued to help. “And, there! You’re done! Do you have anything else to get done? I can help you with that…?”

Shaking his head softly, Ram folded the packet back up and placed it back in its spot in his folder, slipping that and his textbook back in his backpack. Leaning into the table, Ram buried his face in his arms as King eyed him worriedly from where he was sitting beside him. Slowly getting up, King muttered something about him being right back and disappeared, leaving Ram alone to his thoughts. Ruffling his fingers through his hair again, Ram silently growled at himself as he scolded himself for needing help again and that King was going to get tired explaining things to him if he kept not understanding the work he was given. Not noticing when the senior came back, Ram flinched when a cold water bottle was pressed against his cheek and he was brought back from his swirling thoughts, letting his eyes take in the soft smile King was offering him as he handed him the drink. Taking it, Ram nodded his thanks and opened the bottle, taking a sip and sighing when he swallowed, not knowing how much he actually needed something to drink.

“You look a mess, Cool boy. What’s going on in that mind of yours?” King questioned, sitting back in his spot next to Ram as he took a sip of his own water bottle. Moving his gaze back to the water inside his bottle, Ram rubbed his thumbs across the cold plastic as he tried to think of a way to answer him. Did he really want to let King in and see all his worries? Did he trust him enough for that? He had just begun to talk to him, even if it was just a sentence here or there...so was King really in his circle enough to know? Observing him as he thought about what he should do, King smiled slightly before he reached out and gently punched Ram’s shoulder, gaining his attention once again. “No need to think so hard, Cool boy. I get it if you don’t want to tell me yet, so don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

Staying silent as he continued to stare at the smile that King was giving him, Ram swallowed the lump in his throat as his face began to grow warm. Blinking as he noticed this, King moved a bit closer to get a better look before Ram gaped and hid his face in his arms again, not wanting King to see him this embarrassed over a smile. Biting his lip to hide a chuckle, King scooted closer and reached out, poking a mischievous finger to Ram’s side and grinned when he noticed the flinch and the barely there gasp. Keeping it up, King poked up his side and once he reached his ribs, Ram let out a quiet yelp and turned, grabbing the offending finger and awarding King with the adorable flushed face along with a small twitching smile. Seeing the hidden laughter shining in Ram’s eyes, King let out his own laughter before he got up, reaching out as he carefully fixed Ram’s hair. Letting him do it, Ram stared at the concentrated look King had on his face until his tongue stuck out a bit, making something roll in Ram’s stomach as he realized how cute the senior was. Growing satisfied with how Ram’s hair looked, King patted it before he stepped away, giving him another bright smile.

“There, that looks a lot better. So, do you want to get some dinner or something?” King asked, placing his hands in his vest pockets as he leveled Ram with a questioning gaze. Feeling his stomach growl at the promise of food, Ram nibbled at his bottom lip and nodded, grabbing the gifted water bottle and placing it in his bag as he swung it over his shoulder. Moving to walk, King paused when he was stopped by Ram’s hand wrapping around his wrist. Turning to ask what was wrong, King froze when his hand was raised and King pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. Feeling his mind short circuit, King remained silent even as Ram began to drag him towards the same street restaurant they were to the last time. Shaking the static from his mind, King swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the back of Ram’s head, taking in the red flush he could see coloring the back of his junior’s neck and around his ears. “Cool boy…”

“Thanks…” Blinking as he heard the soft word come from Ram, King furrowed his brow and tried to keep up with Ram’s quick steps even as he was being pulled. Cocking his head to the side as he waited for Ram to continue on with the sentence, King didn’t say a word since he knew that Ram would continue it if he wanted and that is something King couldn’t force out of the younger male. Just as they were across the street from the restaurant, Ram looked both ways on the street before he pulled King some more and just as they reached the middle of the street, Ram took in a deep breath and turned his head so he could gaze into King’s eyes. “For helping me.”

Oh. Letting a grin appear on his face, King shook his head at the thanks and patted Ram’s shoulder, silently letting him know that he didn’t need to thank him for the help. King was happy to do it any time and he really wanted Ram to know that. Letting a soft smile rise on his lips, Ram let King see it before he turned his eyes back in front of him, pulling the beaming King into the restaurant as they took their respective seats.


End file.
